The Alicorn With The Broken Heart
by Thewanderingspiritofstories
Summary: No summary yet, but I promise you, you will love this story! there will be lemons in the story btw, and a bit of death and destruction :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guy's izzi here, I've decided to close down my first story, It wasn't going anywhere and I feel like I should do changes before I finish it, so I'll be uploading a new version of the story when I fix it, for now I've come up with a new story, I hope this one will please you guys, It's an MLP fanfic, the characters may be ooc, Anyway I hope you enjoy this one, let me know your thoughts :)**_

* * *

The Alicorn With The Broken Heart

Normal P.O.V

It was a peaceful day in Ponyville, Shops were running smoothly, Pegasi were keeping the weather clear, and the streets were filled with happy ponies.

The main six were all doing their own thing, Pinkie Pie was running Sugar Cube Corner, Applejack was with Spike bucking apples, Rainbow Dash was keeping the weather clear, Rarity was making dresses, and Discord was helping Fluttershy by feeding her animals, and Twilight Sparkle was in her library, reading books. The six ponies were all happy and at peace with themselves, after Discord turned a new leaf for Fluttershy and chrysalis' defeat, there hasn't been a sign of evil. Of course Fluttershy had her fair share of doubts, but the girls put her at ease and comfort her whenever she feels off.

Discord had just finished helping Fluttershy and was flying to a spot he always went to. It was a snowy area in the mountains, he found it during his flying sessions. He found a little snow temple of sorts and when he had entered, he found an alicorn statue. It was an ice statue that held, what he thought, was the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. Her stance was proud and powerful, even though she was frozen, it was clear that her eyes held such powerful determination, courage, pride, and at the same time, there was a bit of sadness held within them.

As Discord flew in he sat by the ice statue and admired it

"Just who are you.. And what was your purpose?" he asked the statue. Of course, it didn't respond since it was a statue. Discord put a paw on the icy statue, even though it was an ice statue, it felt oddly warm. As he continued to admire the alicorn statue, he noticed the cutie mark on her, It was a Black heart with a barbed wire around it, the end of the wire seemed to have a sharp needle at the end that was stabbed into the side of the heart, the heart seemed to have black aura surrounding it along with a barbed wire halo. Discord had never seen anything like it. He stuck around the ice statue for a bit longer, talking to it and admiring it up until he had to leave, he put a paw on the statue.

"I'll see you later." he stated as he flew out, when he flew out, he hadn't realized that there was a small crack at the statues hoof.

XXXXXXX

The main six were together for their weekly picnic, they discussed many things, like what had they been up to during their time off from fighting evil. Fluttershy informed Twilight that her and Rarity had become marefriends about a month ago, apparently they hadn't realized their true feelings for each other up until one day when they both were at the spa, completely unaware of each other's presence, talking to the spa mares while they had their manes done.

"...It was a touching moment." Rarity stated. "We were just getting our manes done and I was talking to Lotus Blossom like I always do, I had told her about my overwhelming feelings just as Fluttershy was doing the same with Aloe. well long story short, we realized we were both at the same area and we ended up becoming an item." Rarity stated as she cuddled up to the pink maned pegasus.

Twilight smiled warmly. "I'm so happy for you girls, anyone else got into relationships?" she asked the group.

Pinkie Pie started jumping around excitedly. "ME AND DASHIE ARE THE BESTEST MARE FRIENDS EVER!" she called out excitedly as Rainbow Dash blushed and looked away.

Twilight choked on her tea. "You're kidding right?" she asked as she coughed.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Nope, we got together a week ago, Pinkie pie was playing a prank on me and as I chased her, she lead me to a small field where she had everything set up like a party, she sat me down and presented me a rainbow cake stating; 'I like you Rainbow Dash, do you like me?' and we ended up getting together." she explained.

Twilight couldn't believe it, she never imagined Pinkie and Rainbow together even if she tried, they seemed to be an odd couple, but looking at them, they seemed to be happy and that's important.

"Well..anyone else?"

Apple Jack had a huge blush on her face. "S-Spike and I kinda got somethin' goin' on.." she said shyly.

Twilight looked down at her cup. 'So that's why he wanted me to make him older..' she thought to herself.

She looked back up at Applejack smiling happily. "I'm happy for you guys, make sure Spike doesn't get into any trouble." she joked.

Applejack laughed. "I will."

"So what about you darling? Have you got a special somepony?" Rarity asked.

Twilight bit her tongue, it wasn't that she was ashamed of her partner, she just didn't know how they would take it.

"Well… I happen to be dating Trixie and Luna." she stated as her face turned bright red.

The group gasped. "How on earth did that happen?" Rainbow

Dash asked.

"Well...it's hard to explain...it just happened." she said as she twirled her hoof in the ground.

Fluttershy put a hoof on the purple alicorn. "I think it's sweet that you guys got together Twilight, in all honestly, love is a beautiful thing and no matter what anyone else says, we'll always support you." she said smiling at her friend.

Twilight's eyes sparkled with happiness. "T-thank you Fluttershy, that means so much to me." she stated as she hugged her friend.

An hour later everyone went back to their respective places, each of them living with their partners...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, hope you liked the first chapter of the story, I'm putting a lot more thought when making these chapters. any thoughts, Ideas, changes, and suggestions you have for me I'll look at it :)

* * *

The Alicorn With The Broken Heart

Normal P.O.V

CH2

The past few days have gone without a single problem, Twilight had finally gave Celestia the elements of harmony, stating that there has been no trouble or any signs of evil. Of course Fluttershy couldn't help but feel like something's out there waiting to attack ponyville, but the girls calmed her down saying that it wasn't going to happen. Right now, Fluttershy was with her marefriend making a dress, it was a nice long flowing white wedding dress, it had tiny blue gems around it, and it was lacey around the shoulder sleeves. It was one of Fluttershy and Rarity's best work. As they put it together, the pony that ordered it came in.

"Hello, I'm here for the wedding dress I ordered." she stated.

Fluttershy came over holding the dress. "Here you go ma'am, have a good day."

The pony left, and the two mares fell on their rump with a

sigh.

"Finally, that was a tough one." Rarity commented.

Fluttershy nodded. "It was, but luckily we got it done in time." she replied as she stretched her wings.

Rarity nodded and stretched her body. She went over to her gem chest and gasped dramatically. "Oh dear I seem to have run out of gems! This isn't good!"

Fluttershy held her marefriend with her wings. "It's okay Rarity, I can ask Discord to help us get some gems if you'd like." she offered.

Rarity nodded. "That's a good idea, do you know where he might be?" she asked.

"I think he's at my cottage looking after the animals." she replied.

XXXXXXX

They went over to the cottage and looked around, only to find it empty.

"That's strange.. Discord's usually here feeding the animals."

Fluttershy commented.

"Maybe he went to buy more food for them." Rarity suggested.

"Maybe.. In any case, let's do it ourselves then, it'll be like going on an adventure like old times." Fluttershy stated happily.

Rarity smiled happily. "I agree. But let's do it later, my hoofs are killing me."

Fluttershy nodded, giggling. "Mine too, we can go back to the boutique and have a bubble bath" she stated happily.

And with that, they went back to their little home.

XXXXXXX

Discord was in the mountains with the statue, he was just laying against it, admiring it. It was his favorite thing to do.

"You know.. I think we would've been great friends, I can tell that you were sealed in here, I was sealed inside a statue as well. It was because I was a terrible person back then, I caused chaos all over ponyville, but after spending time with my first friend, Fluttershy, I became a better person. I'm sure if you were released from the statue, I would've helped you become a better person as well." he told the statue.

He noticed the more he talked to the statue, the more warmer it got. It intrigued him, he thought she may have been trying to get out, but he thought it would be impossible, seeing as the statue looked to be hundreds of years old.

"Just how DID you become an alicorn? Did you do the world a good? Or...were you just somehow born that way?" he asked the statue as he ran his paw around the statue.

He noticed that it was getting late, he put a paw at the statues face. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he flew off, not noticing the cracks in the statue were getting bigger….

XXXXXXX

Another few days go by, and everyone, minus Twilight had gotten together for a hang out, even Discord tagged along, they were at a small restaurant, drinking some afternoon tea, and talking about their next activities.

"Well.. me and Fluttershy were planning to head over to the mines to get some gems for our dresses." Rarity stated.

Discord, of course was a bit uneasy for his precious friend Fluttershy. "What about those diamond dogs? Will you be okay?" he asked them, well..more like he asked Fluttershy.

Rarity tossed her beautiful purple mane in a sassy manner. "Of course darling, they're just puppies, nothing more, nothing less." she replied.

"Well I don' know, last time we were there they almost got us good, I had a pretty serious injury and had to sit out from buckin' apples, it was the worst week of ma' life." Applejack stated as she remembered her painful injury.

Fluttershy and Rarity shuddered at the memory.

"U-um..perhaps we should bring somepony with us."

Fluttershy suggested.

Discord leaned over on Fluttershy's shoulder. "I can come with you guys if you'd like, I got nothing else to do."

Rainbow Dash snorted as she noticed Pinkie putting something over Discord's head. Discord looked at the

rainbow maned pegasus.

"Something funny Rainbow Dash?" he asked as he growled.

"N-nothing!" she said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "What is it, tell me!" he demanded.

"I-it's...It's just…. I thought of a funny joke somepony told me." she lied as she laughed at what Pinkie was doing.

Discord looked at her suspiciously, it was then that he noticed Pinkie Pie was missing. He looked around and he found her holding a sign calling him a cream puff. Discord growled and tossed her back in her seat.

Pinkie Pie started to giggle hysterically. "T-That was so funny! *giggle* C-c'mon you have to admit it was!" she said between giggles.

Discord smiled a small bit. "Alright I admit it, that was a good one." he stated as he chuckled.

They talked for a while longer up until Fluttershy and Rarity had to go and get their gems with Discord.

XXXXXXX

Fluttershy and Rarity were going through the dirt as Discord kept watch in case for the diamond dogs, he didn't want his precious friend getting injured. As Discord kept watch, he was feeling a bit torn. He wanted to protect his friends, but he also wanted to go back to the statue he loved so much. He didn't know why, but he felt oddly tied to the mysterious statue. He often wondered what she did to get herself sealed away...he shuddered as he remembered when he was locked away. It was the worst thing ever, he hoped it would never happen again.

While Discord slowly became lost in thought, he heard a scream, instantly, he turned and saw fluttershy cornered by four diamond dogs. He instantly turned them into balloon animals.

"T-thank you Discord." she said smiling.

Discord smiled. She truly was special to him.

"Discord, dear! I've gathered up enough gems for my shop, we may leave now!" he heard Rarity call.

Discord snapped them back to Rarity's store and put away all of the gems.

"Thank you Discord, we appreciate the help." Rarity said.

Discord did a fancy bow. "T'was my pleasure, now I must depart, see you later." and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story, I'm trying to be more on track with this one, I've noticed that my first story had a lot of drifting points. Anyway, any thought's, suggestions, ideas, or errors I've made you can tell me :)**_

* * *

The Alicorn With The Broken Heart

Normal P.O.V

CH3

Discord came into the snowy temple and as he looked towards the statue, he gasped as he saw it was broken. He looked around and saw a young beautiful alicorn before him. She had deep crimson red eyes that were filled with nothing but pain, suffering, and pride, though her left eye seemed to have a weird black glow, her mane was an inky black color that flowed as freely as the ocean, and her coat was a deep midnight blue color. Discord, then noticed her odd cutie mark. It was a Black heart with a barbed wire around it, the end of the wire seemed to have a sharp needle at the end that was stabbed into the side of the heart, the heart seemed to have black aura surrounding it along with a barbed wire halo. Discord had never seen anything like it. She was truly beautiful.

"W-Who are you?" Discord asked.

Suddenly the Alicorn started speaking in another language, it caused Discord to be confused. How long was she kept in that statue?

"U-Um, I can't understand you.." he told her.

The alicorn cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Nac ouy dnatsrednu em?"

Discord face palmed. "Do..You….speak….english?" he asked her as he put emphasis into each word.

"E…Enlish?" she tried to say.

"English." Discord repeated.

"I od ton dnatsrednu rouy egaugnal."

Discord realized this wasn't going anywhere and thought about just forcing her to know English by using his powers.

With a snap of his fingers, he helped her know English.

"There, now who are you?" he asked her as he felt a slight sting of annoyance.

"My name, is Black Heart. You sir, are responsible for releasing me from that horrid prison."

Discord looked confused once again. "How did I release you? I didn't do anything special." He stated.

"It was your feelings, I fed off of them and I managed to get warm enough to break free."

Discord pondered on what she just told him. It didn't sound exactly wrong, but not right as well.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"One of my abilities, you see, is to feed off of other ponies feelings. I heard everything you said and felt you pour your feelings into your words and I fed off of it, growing warmer and warmer each time." The young Alicorn explained.

As she explained more, Discord got more confused.

"Just how long were you in there?" he asked.

The alicorn tilted her head. "Well.. It feels like I've been in there for only a few years.."

"What year were you sealed away?" he asked.

"The year 1167. Why?" She asked curiously.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it is currently the year 2018." he started.

"So you're telling me I've been locked away for over 851 years?!" she exclaimed.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true."

The alicorns eyes watered with angry tears. "T-That means I'm unable to get my revenge!" she growled.

"Um.. Revenge?"

"Yes! I was supposed to avenge my parents death by slaying that stupid princess!"

"What princess?" Discord asked.

"Princess Luna!" Black heart exclaimed as gritted her teeth.

"Luna? Why would she kill your parents?"

Black heart sighed. "It was when I was a wee filly.."

~Flashback 871 years ago, year 1147~

Young Black Heart was running around, playing with her rag doll while her parents watched her. Black heart was a special pony, she was born an Alicorn, it was unheard of so many ponies were skeptical of the young filly. Her parents made sure to teach her everything they could about magic and flying, Black heart took each lesson and perfected them all, she was basically a young prodigy. Many unicorns admired her skill in magic, and many pegasi admired her flying skills, she even had princess Celestia and princess Luna in awe.

As time passed, she learned lots of magic, and even made spells of her own. Her parents were proud, they had a growing star in their midst. One day, during her magic training, she obtained her cutie mark. She had found out that she had the ability to absorb other ponies feelings, mainly the feeling of sorrow. She found out she had this ability when she found out her aunt had passed due to an unknown illness.

She found her mother and father mourning her, and she approached them, she put her hoof in theirs and without any warning, she soon felt like she was heating up, as her parents soon started to calm down. Once Black heart let go, the feeling of warmth ceased and her parents looked more calmer than before. While her parents examined the young alicorn, they found that she had gotten her cutie mark. While her parents were proud, they were also confused, they had never seen a cutie mark like hers before. They had decided to take their daughter to the princess', surely they knew what this was.

XXXXXXX

When they arrived, they came up to the princess and presented their daughter.

"Your highness, I'm sorry if I've interrupted you, but my daughter Black heart.. she has gotten her cutie mark.." Her mother started to say.

Celestia, not seeing the cutie mark just smiled. "Congratulations Black heart." she stated. "Was that it?"

"No.. you see, I don't know what it means, maybe you have a book on it or something, we are greatly confused." her father said.

Celestia approached the young filly. "May I see your cutie mark young one?" she asked politely.

Black heart nodded shyly as she presented her flank. It was a Black heart with a barbed wire around it, the end of the wire seemed to have a sharp needle at the end that was stabbed into the side of the heart, the heart seemed to have black aura surrounding it along with a barbed wire halo. Celestia looked confused as she examined it.

"I'll see what I can find, if it's alright, I'd like to keep Black heart here for the time being, I want to keep a close eye on her and her behavior. I need to see what kind of special talent she has."

Her parents didn't want to do it, but they knew it was to see what exactly was her talent.

"Alright, I hope you find out what her cutie mark is." her parents said as they left.

Celestia put Black heart in her own room and left to her library, but Black heart got too curious and ventured off into the castle halls. While she walked around, she heard Luna and Celestia.

"...Sister! you need to calm yourself! You have been out of control recently, it worries me greatly." Celestia exclaimed.

Black heart heard a bunch of glass breaking and screams of fright and anger.

Soon she saw Luna zip past her, the young filly felt the urge to follow her and flew after her.

XXXXXXX

Luna had been causing mass destruction as she flew past the small villages, Black heart kept following along, trying to reach up to Luna, she hoped that if she touched the rampaging alicorn, she would calm down like her parents.

The young filly followed the alicorn all the way to where her home was, it caused Black heart to fly faster, she didn't want Luna to cause destruction and possibly hurt her parents.

"Princess Luna!" The young filly called out. "Please stop! You don't need to do this!"

Luna looked over to the young filly. "Scram! You've no strength to defeat me!" She growled.

"I don't want to defeat you! I want to help you!" Black heart reasoned.

"You can't help me fool! you're just a filly!" Luna sneered. "You're wasting my time."

Luna casted a ray of magic and blasted it towards Black hearts village.

"NO!" Black heart hurried down to her parents home.

"Mom!? Dad?!" she ran through the rubble, searching for her parents.

"Mom! Dad! where are you!?" she yelled.

Soon, she heard weak calls, she looked around and found her parents, they were under a broken part of the roof.

"Mom! Dad!" she ran to them and tried to lift the debris.

"It's.. too late.. Black heart.. get out of here… while you.. still can.." Her father said weakly.

Black heart teared up. "N-No! I can't leave! I n-need to save you!" she cried as she tried harder.

"You need to… we won't be able… to make it.." Her mother weakly said.

Black heart started to sob. "I can't leave you here! what will I do without you!" she yelled.

"You..can do it.. we know you can.." they said in unison.

Black heart finally moved the big chunk of wood to the side and grabbed her parents hooves.

"I moved it! y-you can get up now!" she cried.

But much to her dismay, they passed. Their eyes had no light in them anymore, but Black heart refused to believe it.

"O-Oh what's that!? Y-You're tired? O-Okay.. Okay.. we can sit here for the night then!" she cried as she laid next to her parents bodies.

"Good night, mom, good night dad…" She said through her sobs as she went to sleep.

~Present time~

"... Then after that, I was set on avenging their death, That night has left me scarred.. I can never get it out of my head.. Throughout the years, I've learned as much spells as I can, I've trained day in and day out just to slay her! When I finally had my chance, I got caught and well… they locked me up in an ice statue after proclaiming that I was mad with vengeance." Black heart explained.

Discord's eyes were wide in disbelief. How could Luna do such a thing?

"I never thought that princess Luna.. would do such thing.." he said as he put a paw on his head.

"Well she did! But.. now it's too late.. too much time has passed by.."

Discord looked at the young alicorn with sad eyes. "I'm.. sorry you had to go through a great tragedy.." He said as he put a paw on the female.

Black heart teared up. "It's hopeless.. I don't even know what to do now.. I don't know how to fit into this part of time.."

"I can help you, y'know." Discord offered.

Black heart looked at the male with shining eyes. "R-really?"

Discord smiled at the young female. "Of course, what kind of person would I be if I left you to fend for yourself? You clearly need somepony to help you through your tough time." he stated.

Black heart smiled as her eyes shined with happy tears. "T-Thank you so much.. er.."

"Discord."

"Discord, you're truly a kind soul." she said happily.

Discord blushed a small bit as he led Black heart to ponyville.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, Izzi here. Hope you've enjoyed this story so far, any suggestions, ideas, thoughts, or errors I've made you can tell me in the comments :) enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

The Alicorn With The Broken Heart

Normal P.O.V

CH4

Discord flew with Black heart down to Twilight sparkle's treehouse and knocked on the door.

"Twilight? it's Discord, I come with a friend."

Twilight opened the door and gasped as she saw Black heart, she immediately pointed her horn at her.

"Discord get away from her! she's a terrible person!" she exclaimed.

Black heart growled as she pointed her horn at Twilight. "Stand down! I've no need to set harm upon you!" she demanded.

Twilight wouldn't budge though. "Like I would believe you, Black heart!"

The alicorn growled. "How do you know my name!"

"You are Black heart, you were born an alicorn, and you tried to harm princess Luna! You went mad with power! you're an infamous pony written down in the history books." Twilight explained.

Black heart growled louder. "those so called history books are false!" she yelled.

Twilight, however didn't get up. "Lies!" she yelled.

"I can show you!" Black heart exclaimed.

Twilight still didn't get up. "Impossible! There's no magic in the world that do such things!"

Black heart sneered. "Of course there is! I invented it you fool!"

Twilight lowered her defenses slightly. "How do I know you won't fabricate a false imagery?" she asked, her voice filled with venom.

"It's impossible to do such a thing! I've tried, it doesn't work! everything you see will be nothing but the truth." she explained.

Twilight hesitated but she got up. "Fine, show me then."

Black heart pointed her horn directly at Twilight and flashed a bright, blinding light.

after 20 minutes, the light vanished and Twilight was looking at Black heart with a blank expression.

"So.. she.. killed your parents.."

"Yes! I've been plagued with that same image of my dead parents for years!" Black heart exclaimed.

Twilight, however was still skeptical of the alicorn in front of her, she looked towards Discord, who seemed to be keeping a close eye on Black heart.

"Discord, I'm not sure if we can trust her yet, she might still try to hurt Luna." Twilight said.

Black heart perked up. "L-Luna's still alive?!" she asked.

Twilight looked over to Black heart, it dawned upon her that Black heart might still want vengeance. she immediately got in a battle stance.

"Go near her and I'll put you down with no hesitation!" she growled.

Black heart rolled her eyes. "Fine, I won't go near her." She lied.

Twilight huffed as she got up. "Fine, well, what are you going to do now?"

"Discord is going to help me fit in to this time and I will try to figure out what my purpose is."

Twilight looked confused. "Don't you already know your purpose?"

"No, I got my cutie mark but I've no clue on what it is."

Twilight looked over at the alicorns flank, her eyes sparkled in awe and confusion.

"W..What is this…?" she asked.

"I don't know.. I've been trying to figure it out for a while, but I couldn't… the only slightest clue I get to what it might be is that when I come in contact with ponies that have feelings of hurt and sorrow, I start to feel warm and the ponies start to actually calm down." Black heart explained.

"I see… well, for the time being, I'll be keeping an eye on you, I don't exactly trust you yet, and I'm pretty sure if Celestia found out about you she would probably want you sealed away again, so I'll take her place and just keep a eye on you, and your behaviour. got it?" Twilight said as she spoke seriously.

Black heart nodded. "You've my word, Twilight."

They shook hooves and went inside Twilight's home for further research on Black heart's cutie mark.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, sorry I took so long, writers block :( anyway hope you like this chapter, any questions, ideas, suggestions, or errors I've made you can tell me in the comments.**_

* * *

The Alicorn With The Broken Heart

Normal P.O.V

CH5

A few days pass by and Twilight hasn't been able to figure out anything about Black heart's cutie mark. It was odd, whenever she got too angry, Black heart would come and calm her down with a simple touch. It gave her ideas about what her special talent could be, maybe her talent is to rid ponies of negative emotions? If that was the case, than the next mystery is her eye. Black heart seemed to have some weird glow going on in her left eye. Perhaps it was a side effect from all the contact she made with other ponies. Or maybe during her years of magic training for vengeance caused some sort of side effect?

"Black heart? I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, but how did your left eye get so…. you know…. glowy?" Twilight asked.

"Well.. I was creating a spell to teleport to faraway places so I can reach Luna and slay her, but It went wrong. I concentrated a little too hard and caused some sort of a explosion and my left eye ended up getting hit and caused some permanent damage and now my eye glows black. I've tried to find ways to heal it but I can't, luckily it doesn't hurt." Black heart explained.

As they spoke, they heard a knock at the door.

"Ohhh Twiligghhttt! I have returned!"

it was Discord. He had become a regular face ever since Black heart started staying with Twilight. It was odd. Every time he comes, he always went to Black heart and stuck by her side, talking to her for hours on end, than he'd leave after nightfall, promising to visit again soon.

Twilight opened the door, as always he went over to Black heart.

"So what's the good word Black heart? Anything new happen today?"

Black heart made a small smile. "Nothing, I've been meaning to go and work in the fields to earn pieces to afford a new little home."

Twilight and Discord bit their lips to hold in their laughter, Discord, oddly enough, thought it was cute when she spoke like she was still in her time.

"Black heart, the field work isn't around through here, that's at sweet apple acres, there, you buck apples, if you need work here, than you can either help my friend Rainbow Dash with weather control, Rarity with dress making, Fluttershy with animal care, Pinkie pie with bakery, and you can find a job in any of the convenience stores. Also, currency is called bits, not pieces. and our home's aren't as little as back then, they're just regular homes now." Twilight explained.

"I see… Thank you for this information Twilight, Discord, will you escort me to the one named Rainbow Dash, I'm interested in weather work."

"Alright, let's go!"

XXXXXXX

The two flew up to Cloudsdale where Rainbow Dash was bucking clouds.

"Oh Rainbow Dash! I come bringing a friend!"

Rainbow Dash flew over to Discord and eyed Black heart.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Rainbow Dash! What brings you here?"

"Well.. My names Black heart, I've come to work on weather control."

"I see, well, let's see how fast you are first, it helps to see uh… how efficient you would be while working."

"Alright."

Rainbow Dash got a timer. "Alright, at the count of three, you are to fly from here, to the stadium over there at the left, do a loop de loop on the way back, and go through those circle clouds over there, and stop right here."

Black heart nodded.

"Now, I don't wanna braaagg but my record is thirty seconds, just putting it out there if you wanna try and break my record." Rainbow dash said as she rubbed Black hearts hair.

"1...2….3 GO!"

immediately, Black heart zoomed off, she flew around the stadium, as she started to fly back, she did her loop de loop and flew through the three cloud circles, she then stopped exactly in front of Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked at her timer with shocked eyes. "Well I'll be.. we both got the same time record.."

Black heart made a small smile. "S-so I did good?"

Rainbow Dash smiled widely. "You did AMAZING! You're just as fast as I am!..er.. ahem. I mean, you did well. I'll let you on. you start tomorrow morning." she said as she rubbed Black hearts hair.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash."

Discord and Black heart went back to Twilights home and sat down.

"Well, you have a job now Black heart, Congratulations!" Discord said as he made confetti fall.

'I'll celebrate properly once I see that murdering alicorn at me feet drenched in blood. for now I have to play nice with these simply ponies and act interested in their time.' Black heart thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys, sorry for the disappearance, I had a ton of writers block, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any questions, suggestions, ideas, or any information I got wrong you can PM me about it :D

* * *

CH6

As time passed on, Black heart finally earned enough bits to buy a house, as she did, she also made lots of changes to it as well. She made it look like her childhood home, though lots of passing ponies would gossip about the young alicorn. Once she was settled in, she started to work on her magic. She brewed potions, and attempted at creating spells, though they seemed to have all backfired.

One thing that kept happening was that Discord kept on visiting the young alicorn and vise versa. it was as if Discord was courting her. Twilight didn't exactly approve of this growing connection, she felt that there was something wrong with Black heart, something.. dark was still brewing deep down, it made her keep constant tabs on Black heart, she always watched her, listened to all of her conversations. it was kind of stalkerish, but she thought it was important she did it, she didn't want another evil fall upon them.

XXXXXXX

Black heart was walking through Ponyville trying to acquaint herself with the local ponies, she made a few friends, though most the ponies thought she was strange since she sometimes talk like she was from a different time.

"uh.. you were born when?"

"In the year 1142." Black heart told her new friend, Bon Bon.

The young pony tilted her head. "Huh.. so that means your like… 876 years old?"

Black heart nodded as she smiled. "yes technically." she answered.

"Rigghhtt.. I uh… gotta get going.. I have… stuff to do.." Bon Bon said as she ran off.

Black heart sighed sadly. that was the fifth pony to run off after learning about her..

XXXXXXX

"Your highnesses.. it seems that the alicorn you had sealed away has broke out.." A guard told the princess's.

Luna and Celestia looked at each other.

"What should we do sister? What if she's still mad for vengeance?" Luna asked.

"tell the guards to tighten up their defenses and to be on the lookout for a midnight blue alicorn with a unique looking cutie mark." Celestia told the guard.

The guard nodded and went off to do as he was told.

"should we inform Twilight about this issue?" Luna asked.

"Not yet.. as far as I know, Black heart would try to come here first if she's out for vengeance, we'll give it a few days to see if she comes to us." Celestia explained.

Luna nodded. thus, the wait began.

XXXXXXX

Twilight was peeking out from a bush, watching Black heart, she's aware that what she's doing is strange, but she wanted to make sure that this young alicorn wasn't going back on her word and planning Luna's demise.

Twilight followed Black heart everywhere, she followed her to the store's, the everfree forest, and cloudsdale. During her watch, she noted that Black heart seemed to behave appropriately, there were no signs of secret plan making or anything of that sort.

Perhaps Black heart really did turn a new leaf after being locked away for so long.. Twilight decided to go back to her tree house for the day.

She grabbed a history book on Black heart and decided to read through it and see how skewed the story was.

"On the year 1142 a young filly born, her name was Black heart. Though there was something unique about this filly, she was born an Alicorn. It was the first time anypony has ever seen something like this happen. Of course since this was something unheard of, a select number of ponies were to keep an eye on her as she grew, By the age of 10 Black heart was already using intermediate level magic. By age 13, she had founded her cutie mark, it was unlike any other, it was a Black heart with a barbed wire around it, the end of the wire seemed to have a sharp needle at the end that was stabbed into the side of the heart, the heart seemed to have black aura surrounding it along with a barbed wire halo. Many professional ponies have tried to pinpoint the alicorn's special talent, but they never found an answer. Black heart's parents had decided to take it up to Princess Celestia, who decided to keep the filly in the castle to observe her. Unfortunately, that same night was when Luna had gone on a mysterious rampage and destroyed villages, one of them, was Black hearts home village, most of her history is shrouded in mystery as she had gone into hiding. After a number of years, she made an appearance before the princesses with intent to kill, it was clear that Black heart had grown mad with power and vengeance and wanted to take over the throne as princess. However as she was going to strike the princesses, they used their quick thinking to seal her in an ice statue. After sealing her, she was hidden somewhere and was never seen again."

Twilight quirked a brow. 'it wasn't the throne she was after..'

Twilight put the book back and went to ponder on about Black heart.. hoping to find a way to help the poor traumatized alicorn..


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys, sorry for the disappearance, I had a ton of writers block, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I finally explain Black hearts cutie mark in this chapter, but it's a little weird, I tried to make some sort of "rare talent' of sorts and tried to have it explained and stuff, so sorry if anyone's confused on what her talent is. Any questions, suggestions, ideas, or any information I got wrong you can PM me about it

* * *

CH7

Black heart and Twilight got together for the day, the purple alicorn wanted to get to know the young mare so that she can get a better idea on where she should start the healing process.

"I don't mean to pry Black heart, but is there anything else you can tell me about yourself?" she asked her.

Black heart took a short thought. "Before the whole ordeal happened, I was a fairly happy filly, I grew up with loving parents and I even had a few friends, despite what I looked like. the villagers would always stay at a few good feet away from me because of the way I was born, of course it hurt, but I can kind of see why they were skeptical of me.. After… the night of my parents death I became overwhelmed with revenge.. I would stop at nothing to avenge my parents, they were the ones who meant most to me, they loved me and saw beyond my unique look.. They made sure my life was as the best as it could be. During the time of my disappearance, I had been haunted with the sight of my dead parents, I've tried all that I can to forget it, but the more I tried, the more lust for blood I had.. It had gotten really bad, by the time I was eighteen, I was engaging in lots of dark magic, I even got possession on forbidden magic, after my attempt on getting rid of Luna, I got caught and that was it.. Discord released me and I had been trying to find a way to fit in this time, like before I can't even make friends.." Black heart explained.

Twilight nodded solemnly. "I see.. I'm sorry all of that happened to you.."

"I sometimes wonder if maybe bad luck might be what my cutie mark means.. It would make sense since everything that's happened to me.." Black heart explained.

Twilight took a bit of time to think. "how would you feel if that was the case?"

"I'd honestly be upset, but at the same time I'd probably accept it over time.."

Twilight nodded. "It would be hard to accept a fate such as that.. though I wouldn't know.. my cutie Mark isn't involved with bad luck.."

Twilight started to think for a second. "We have some experts that can take a look at it, I understand that the experts you had back then didn't have the technology to figure out the cutie mark back then."

Black heart smiled slightly. "alright, I'll give it a shot."

Twilight led Black heart towards the experts.

XXXXXXX

Twilight took Black heart to some experts in Canterlot. they were supposed to be really good at helping ponies figuring out their cutie mark and talent if they didn't know what it was.

Black heart entered the building nervously, she was a little scared on what her cutie mark meant.

Twilight came up to one of the scientist's and explained the situation.

The scientist nodded. "If your friend is here we'll take a look."

Black heart shyly presented herself. The scientist examined the mare and looked troubled.

"Miss, can you explain how exactly you got your cutie mark?"

"Back when I was a filly, my parents had been crushed over a terrible loss we had, and I went over them to comfort them, but what happened was I felt an overwhelming warmth and soon my parents had stopped crying and they felt fine. After that my cutie mark appeared."

The scientist nodded and started to look through books. Her brows raised as she saw something.

"It appears that the best answer for your talent is a leech."

"A leech? what's that?"

"It's rare, but there a few different kinds of leeches, a leech for happiness, a leech for anger, a leech for sadness, and a leech for all the above. A leech of sadness are usually born with peculiar looks, in your case, you were born an alicorn, a leech of sadness usually grows up going through great tragedies due to the fact that your talent can cause you to have bad luck, a leech of happiness is the opposite, they're practically surrounded with happiness and they grew up with nothing but love and care, the leech of anger basically grows up surrounded by anger and an all the above leech grows up with random luck, it could be a tragedy, happiness, or anger, from what I've gathered for you miss, is that you're a leech of sadness."

"A.. leech of sadness..?"

"Correct, you instinctively approach those who have sadness overwhelming them and comfort them, while comforting them you eventually suck out all of their sadness away from them."

Black heart nodded. "I see…"

"Don't be so down miss, a leech is usually born once every hundred years, you're a rare mare. A leech usually becomes somepony important due to their powerful abilities." The scientist explained.

Black heart nodded. Twilight and her soon left the building.

"Hey, look at it this way, you'll be able to help people with your ability." Twilight said.

"I guess.. but… Maybe if I wasn't a leech then maybe I would've been able to prevent my parents death.."

Twilight glanced at the young mare. It seemed that she was still hung up on their death.. "It'll get better Black heart, I promise." she told the mare.

"I hope so…"...


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys, izzi here with a brand new chapter! I kinda shifted the focus a bit on this one and tried to start the little romance float around so that the story wasn't _**too** **depressing**_ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

CH 8

Black heart had just finished her work and was on her way to her house, when suddenly she bumped into Discord.

"Oh… greetings Discord, what brings you here?"

Discord smiled as a small tint of blush appeared. "Black heart, I'd like it if you went on a date with me tonight."

Black heart's eyes widened as she blushed heavily. "M...Me?! are you sure?" she asked nervously.

Discord smiled sweetly as he nodded. "I believe that you, my dear, have captured my heart, we are almost one of the same you and I, and I would like to try to take our relationship further, I just need to here one answer from you."

Black heart's eyes sparkled with happiness, she put her hoof in his paw. "I'd be honored to go on a date with you, Discord."

Discord smiled happily, he didn't want to say it outloud, but he felt like his whole heart was going to pop. He never thought he would see the day somepony would like him.

After setting up a destination and time, the two went their separate ways, getting ready for their upcoming date.

XXXXXXX

It was around six thirty when Discord arrived at Black hearts home. Black heart had her mane in soft curls and had a small bit of makeup on, she had put on a crimson red dress that flowed beautifully with the wind.

As Black heart put the final touches on her hair, she heard a knock.

the young mare happily trotted over to her door, and to her delight, it was her date.

Discord did an over exaggerated bow and held his paw out for Black heart to take.

the young mare giggled as she held his paw and flew off with him.

the pair flew for a little while, but eventually, Discord led her to a small little field, in the middle of said field, was a bubble.

Black heart tilted her head in confusion, Discord snapped his fingers and the bubble turned into a portal, Discord led Black heart in, when the young mare entered, her eyes sparkled in awe.

she was in a small garden with different colored roses, and different shaped roses, the clouds were pink, the sky was a dark purple hue.

"T..this is amazing!" she exclaimed.

Discord smiled. "This is my home y'know." he told her as he pat her head.

Black heart looked up at Discord. "Really?! it's amazing!" she said happily.

Discord ruffled her mane. "I'm glad you like it."

Discord led Black heart over to the middle of the field and sat down with her, holding each others hoof/paw.

the two stared at the sky for a little bit, watching the stars floating around.

"This is nice… thank you for taking me here, Discord."

Discord slightly smiled. "t'was my pleasure." he said as he pat her head.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for good while, neither of them noticing that the other was slowly inching closer together until they suddenly lightly bumped into each other, they both blushed as they looked away, they didn't know what to say.. especially Black heart, she wasn't good with romance, of course she has had a few stallions court her in the past, but since she was always focused on revenge, she wasn't able to experience love well enough.

luckily, Discord broke the silence. "You know… whenever I'm looking at the stars, I think of you.." he said as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"You do..?" Black heart responded as she blushed as well.

"I do.. But it's not only just you, whenever I see the stars, I see your eyes.. the way they sparkle with joy, or flare with anger, or shine with pride.. your eyes hold so much emotion it baffles me." he explained.

Black heart smiled as she blushed. "So I'm correct to assume that you like my eyes?"

Discord nodded. "it's almost like your eyes are telling me what you're feeling if you're not telling me verbally, or through your facial expressions. I always enjoy looking into them."

Black heart blushed harder, Discord faced the young alicorn and stroked her mane as he stared into her eyes lovingly.

the two were blushing heavily as their hearts pounded, they knew what they wanted, but they didn't know if the other felt the same way, with a burst of courage, Discord pulled the alicorn into a tender kiss.

Black heart was shocked at first, but she slowly melted into the kiss and returned the kiss. the two pulled away after a few minutes and stared at each other lovingly, this was their happily place, their safe place, their personal place, it was their home...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys Izzi here! hope you enjoy this chapter, any suggestions, mistakes I made, or any ideas you have you can PM me :)

* * *

CH 9

A few days go by and Black heart and Discord's relationship has been going smoothly.

however, back in canterlot, the two princess were making plans. They waited for a good amount of days and noticed Black heart hasn't come yet, so they decided to go to her.

"where would you think Black heart would go first?" Luna asked.

"Do you think she went to ponyville?"

"Possibly.. her old village was in that exact spot..send some guards to look around."

Celestia went and ordered guards to go to ponyville and look out for her.

XXXXXXX

Black heart was with Twilight and her friends, they had gotten together for a small hangout. Black heart had known her friends for a small while since Rainbow Dash would occasionally take her to them, in her opinion, Fluttershy was her favorite since she was so sweet and purehearted.

Black heart was informing them of her new found relationship with Discord. It made the girls surprised, they had always thought that Discord would be a free spirit and not date anybody.

As the girls giggled about, suddenly they saw a carriage making its way to ponyville.

"Black heart, come with me." Twilight said as she led Black heart.

"Twilight? where are you going?" Rarity asked.

"Oh I'll be right back!" she said as she ran off with the young mare.

Twilight had led Black heart to her home and put her in her room.

"Stay here, I'll go see what the royal guard wants." She told her as she left.

Twilight trotted over to the royal guards.

"Is something the matter?"

"We're on the lookout for an alicorn, she has crimson eyes, black mane and midnight blue coat, have you seen her?"

Twilight shook her head. "No why?"

"She's a wanted criminal, she's wanted for attempting to dethrone the princess' and take over all of equestria."

Twilight bit her lip and nodded.

"We will be searching around here for a while, if you see her contact us immediately."

Twilight nodded. The guards made their way around, looking for the mare. Twilight made her way to her treehouse and went up to her room.

"Black heart?" she called out, but to her dismay, she wasn't there.

Twilight felt a lump in her throat as she swallowed hard. She ran downstairs and ran outside, she ran around ponyville searching for Black heart. She flew over to the field the others were and noticed that they were still there, drinking tea.

Twilight ran over to them. "Has anypony seen Black heart?"

Some of the girls shook their heads, except for Fluttershy.

"I saw her with Discord, she was flying over in that direction." she told her as she pointed over towards everfree forest.

Twilight immediately ran that direction, the five other girls looked at each other in confusion. Why was she in such a hurry? They got up and went after the purple alicorn.

XXXXXXX

Twilight was just about to enter the everfree forest until she saw a bright light, as she followed it, she noticed the five girls running in her direction. She trotted over to the girls in confusion.

"What are you girls doing here?"

"We noticed how much of a rush you were in and we wanted to know why, once the guards came you became paranoid and ran away with Black heart, and now you're wondering where she went. You're acting like she's a criminal that you stashing away or something." Rarity explained.

Twilight stood silent. The group gasped.

"She is isn't she!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Twilight sighed, she knew the story that was told wasn't real, but she had to explain that story before explaining Black heart's true story.

Twilight explained the whole story that was told in the history books. The girls were shocked.

"What are you doing associating with somepony like that?!" Rarity gasped.

"Let me finish!" Twilight said. "Anyway.. after meeting Black heart I learned the true story of her past.. she showed me it.." Twilight then started explaining her backstory, the girls were shocked, yet skeptical. They weren't sure on which story to believe.

"... So I'm trying to protect Black heart so that I can help her, just like we helped Discord."

"Are you sure what she showed you was the real story?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm positive, the spell she used to show me is designed to prevent lies to be shown."

The girls nodded. "As long as yer sure.." Apple Jack said.

Soon the girls also noticed the bright light. "Was that where you were going?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight nodded. "I needed to see if that's where she was."

The girls followed her to the light, soon, they saw a small bubble, it looked like a portal.

"Should we go in it?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"We should, We have to see if she's in there."

They went in and were soon teleported to a world of absolute chaos, the trees were all purple, the sky was purple, all in all, this environment screamed Discord.

"We must be in Discords world.. but why would she want to come here?" Rainbow asked.

"well.. they are dating so maybe she comes here often." Rarity told the rainbow maned pegasus.

The girls looked around, they saw Black heart in the distance, she was blushing as Discord was holding her hoof, they seemed to be looking up at the wacky sky, watching some dancing stars. seeing the two all relaxed like that made them not wanna bother them, they quietly went to the portal and left.

as they came back to ponyville, they saw Celestia's guards.

"Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends are wanted for questioning." they said.

The group became nervous. "For what?!" Rainbow demanded.

"You'll find out when you get to the castle."

The main six were escorted to castle where Celestia and Luna were waiting.

"Your majesty, from what we've gathered from the ponies in ponyville, these girls associate with the fugitive!"

The two princess' gasped. "Twilight Sparkle! I would've expected you of all ponies to know how dangerous she is!"

Twilight swallowed hard. "Celestia, I've been having her in my care for the past days, Discord was the one who brought her to me, I was skeptical of her at first but I soon found a nice part of her, not just a facade, she's just still wounded over the murder of her parents, her… her heart still holds darkness from it. I wanted to see if I could reform her just like we reformed Discord." She told her.

Celestia, however, wasn't amused. "What if she had hurt you? or what if she betrayed you! You should've spoke with me first."

Twilight looked down. "I knew the risks that came when I took her in.. but ask the girls, she's been nothing but nice! she even works on weather work with Rainbow Dash! She has her own home and she's been trying to make friends!"

Celestia looked toward the other girls. "Can you confirm her statement?"

The girls nodded. "She helps me with my dresses occasionally." Rarity said.

"Like Twilight said, she works for me." Rainbow dash added.

"She helps bake cakes with me!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced around.

"She also helps me with my animals." Fluttershy added.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and back at the girls. "Where is she?"

"She's with Discord in his world."

"What's she doing there?"

"Uhh she's on a date with Discord right now." Rainbow said.

Celestia and Luna were shocked. "Discord's courting?"

The girls nodded. "We see them together all the time, even before they were dating, they seem to be pretty close."

The two princess' nodded. "In any case, we still need her to be brought in for questioning. We need to know how she got out, and how far along your progress is with her reforming."

Twilight nodded. "We'll bring her as soon as we can."

"Very well. However, while you held onto Black heart for a good cause, you still technically held a fugitive, and since your friends also associated with her, you shall remain in our custody until further notice." Celestia stated.

"What?! That's not even fair! We didn't even know Black heart was a criminal until Twilight told us earlier today!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Celestia sighed as she took a short thought. "Even so, you still continued to associate with her, you've left me with no other choice. Retrieve Black heart and you will be escorted to individual rooms."

Twilight and her friends nodded, looking defeated. They left, making their way to Black heart..


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, Izzy here! I finally hatched some ideas with the story, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Any suggestions, ideas, thoughts, you can P.M. me :)

* * *

Ch 10

~In Ponyville~

The main six hopped off the train, each of them were quite, the atmosphere was heavy. Everypony was angry at Twilight, while they know the reason why she did it, she still ended up getting them in trouble due to her reckless actions.

As they walked down the road, by sheer coincidence, they ran into the mare they were looking for, she had bags packed up and was sealing up her home.

"Black heart!" Twilight called.

Black heart looked over and gave her a small smile. "Yes?"

"We need you to come with us."

Black heart shook her head. "No can do Twili, I'm leaving Ponyville."

Twilight swallowed hard, she felt a weird feeling in her gut. "W..Where are you going?"

"Traveling, I wanna get out and see all of equestria." Black heart told her, not telling her, her real intentions.

"U..Um.. I'm afraid you have to hold off on your journey, you have to come with us to Canterlot, Celestia's orders.." Twilight said as bit her lip.

Black heart held back a manic smile. 'That means I'll see Luna herself! this saves me from having to travel and search for her!'

Black heart nodded. "Alright.."

XXXXXXX

The main six led Black heart up to where Celestia was.

"Hello.. Black heart." Celestia greeted.

Black heart held back a wicked smile. "Greetings, Princess Celestia."

"It's been a while.. How did you manage to escape?" Celesia interrogated.

"It was Discord's doing. He often came to my prisoned state and would talk to me, I felt his emotions and used it to break out of the statue."

"And what have you done during your freedom?"

"I've worked for Rainbow Dash, I help Fluttershy with her animals, and I've been hanging out with Discord."

"Before I send you off to a room, I would like to take you somewhere."

Black heart bit back a smile, she would be taken to Luna.. She would have her revenge..

As Celestia was about to lead her, Twilight felt that weird feeling again, she sensed something was wrong.

Twilight was about to walk towards them but she was stopped by some guards.

"Until Celestia returns, you are unable to move from here."

Twilight sighed as she nodded.

Meanwhile, Celestia was leading Black heart to a room.

She opened the door and Black heart frowned as she saw that it was just a pillow room.

"Sit with me."

Black heart did what she said and sat on a pillow as Celestia sat across from her.

"Black heart, the girls out there all praised you before they came to get you, I confronted them about holding onto you and they all said good things about you, yet you still hold maliciousness in your heart." Celestia pointed out.

Black heart chewed her lip. "W-What?"

Celestia didn't look amused. "You know what I'm talking about, you still hold desire to hurt my sister, I can sense it."

Black heart looked away. "I've my reasons for my malicious desires."

"You need to understand my sister wasn't well during that time period, she feels guilty about her actions."

"Feeling guilty won't bring them back.." Black heart spat.

Celestia looked at her with sad eyes. "Black heart.. you need to let go of this malice.. it will help you find peace."

Black heart stood silent.. "How.." she asked on a small voice. "how can I just let it go… My parents death is something I can never let go.. their blood is on her hooves!" she yelled.

Celestia saw all the pain and agony in her eyes. "I understand that losing a loved one is tragic, but letting it fester into malice will only bring you suffering." she explained.

Black heart looked away.

"it seems that Twilight sparkle was wrong. Your reformation hasn't even had any progress at all. With the amount of Malice in your heart I'm afraid you still pose as a danger to Equestria. You leave me no choice but to put you back."

Black hearts eyes widened. If she were to go back she would lose everything again.. she would lose Discord.. her home.. everything she's earned up to this point. She would be all alone in a statue, living with nothing but her thoughts.

Black heart felt her eyes sting with tears. "N..No.. don't put me back! I can't handle being alone again!" She wept.

Celestia watched the young female. "With your malice I can't let the ponies be left with danger."

Black heart sniffled. "I..I don't want to be alone anymore.. Being in that statue was the most agonizing thing ever… It was only after Discord helped me out was when the loneliness began to fade.. He understood me!" She sobbed.

Celestia watched her, she felt not one ounce of dishonesty coming from her.

"Black heart. I will allow you your freedom, but only after I know that your malice has faded away. So I'm going to hold onto you for a while. I will occasionally check up on you with Luna, and if I see that your malice hasn't diminished after a long time, I will have to seal you away."

Black heart sniffed, she nodded as she sat up. "I'll…. I'll do my best.." she answered honestly.

Celestia got up, she opened the door and revealed Luna at the other side, Black heart immediately got up and stared her down.

"Black Heart." Luna began. "I want to take the time to come and apologize for my actions.. I know your family won't be brought back with a simple apology, but I can only hope that with time, you will forgive me.."

Black heart felt a pain in her chest as she stared down the dark blue princess, She felt her hate and anger bubble within her.

"Luna..this isn't going to be easy, but I will do my best." She answered keeping a neutral face.

'soon…. no matter what, I will avenge them..'..


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys Izzi here! Sorry for the long pause on this story, I had to get my computer fixed, it was going slow and it was dying way too fast. I'm here now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Any questions, mistakes I made, or suggestions you can P.M. me! :)

* * *

CH 11

It had been a few days since Celestia stated that she wanted to keep Black heart with her at the castle. So far, Black heart had done nothing but reading books and learning spells. She wanted her timing of Luna's death to be perfect, Right now she was in the library, While Celestia had held on to her, she allowed only minimum freedom, She was only allowed to go to the library, her room, the dining the room for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and to the pillow room for when Celestia wants to have conversations and/or interrogate her feelings.

Discord was a frequent visitor of Black Heart, he kept her company whenever she wanted some.

The main six were still in the castle with Celestia, they were still mad at Twilight, they came to a no speaking terms with her, even Fluttershy wasn't speaking to her. Their duties were put on pause all because of her..

Fluttershy sighed as she leaned against Rarity. "I wonder how my animals are doing.." She thought out loud.

"I wonder how my shop is doing.. I left my gems unattended!" Rarity said with a sad tone.

"Hopefully we'll be released soon..It wouldn't be good if your boutique was left unattended." Fluttershy commented as she wrapped her wings around her lover.

Rarity let herself be engulfed by the small hug. "Hopefully.."

XXXXXXX

Twilight was pacing around her room, she was chewing her lip. She felt something wrong. A dark malicious feeling lurking somewhere.. Ever since she picked up Black Heart from her home she felt like something dark and menacing was out there..

With a huff she left her room and made her way to find Celestia, who happened to be in her library.

"Princess Celestia!" She called out.

Celestia looked over to Twilight. "How may I help you Twilight?" She asked.

"I was waiting to make sure what I felt was indeed what it was.. but I'm sure of it.. I'm sensing a dark and malicious force." She explained.

Celestia nodded. "So you're not the only one.. Luna and I have felt the same feeling. Something dark is approaching.. we best be ready, I'll give back the elements to you and your friends, we best be prepared for what is about to come."

Twilight nodded and followed Celestia.

XXXXXXX

'Soon… Very soon… Equestria will fall…'

"Have you located the dark one yet?"

"Not yet.. We'll have to use somepony else as a food source until we find the dark one again.."

"This isn't good. We need the dark one's malice to grow our strength! Send a search party to locate the dark one!"

"As you wish.."

"Don't come back until you find the dark one!"

"Very well."

The sound of thousands of wings flying pass by as a dark sinister laugh echoed.

"Equestria will be Mine!"

XXXXXXX

It was the afternoon. Celestia had gathered the main six and told the rest what was happening.

"Ohh.. I knew something was going to happen.." Fluttershy whimpered.

Rarity snuggled up to her lover. "It'll be alright dear, there's nothing we can't do." She said trying to cheer up the cream colored pegasis.

"Do you know who we're going up against?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Unfortunately not. We've yet to locate the enemy, so I ask of you all to be on constant guard." Celestia stated.

Everypony nodded. "We will!" they stated.

"What about Black Heart?" Twilight asked.

"We have to keep her out of enemy's way, with malice still festering they can take advantage of her." Luna explained.

"She's still filled with malice?" Twilight asked.

Celestia nodded. "She still feels resentful towards Luna. So we have to keep an eye on her."

Twilight nodded. "Alright.. Where is she now?"

"The library with Discord."

"Seeing as Ponyville may be in danger, we'll have to send you guys back to keep an eye out." Celestia stated.

The group nodded.

"I'm assuming Black Heart's staying with you?" Twilight asked.

"For now, yes. Should anything happen we will contact you immediately." Luna answered.

Twilight nodded. "When will we be sent back?"

"Tonight."..


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys Izzi here! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm trying to set a more ominous and darker tone to the story, I hope it's working out... Any questions, information I got wrong, ideas, or suggestions you can P.M. me! :)

* * *

CH 12

The main six were on the train riding back to ponyville. Each of them were pondering about who the enemy might be. They had a few ideas but they didn't think the ones they were thinking of were the villains.

As the train came to a stop, the girls exited and looked around, maybe the enemy would try and attack in the middle of the night?

Twilight was looking through the main streets, Pinkie was 'looking' through the park, Rainbow Dash was searching from the sky, Fluttershy was searching through the everfree forest, Rarity was searching around her home, and Apple Jack was looking around sweet apple acres. So far, they hadn't found much, much to their slight disappointment.

After an hour of keeping an eye out, they turned in for the night, seeing how it was very late.

When morning came, the girls gathered.

"Where should we look next?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I searched through the sky and found absolutely nothing." She complained.

Twilight took a second to think.. "We should ask everybody if they've seen anypony suspicious around lately, maybe that'll help our search." She stated.

Everyone nodded and began to question ponies.

"Excuse me, but have you noticed anypony acting odd lately?" Twilight asked Cheerilee, who happened to be passing by.

Cheerilee took a second to think. "Well.. on my way home from teaching I did see an odd looking pony fly by.." She said as she was thinking.

"What did this pony look like?" Twilight asked with urgency.

"W-Well, it seemed to be a bit black and buggy looking..It disappeared before I could take a better look at it to make sure I wasn't seeing wrong.." She explained.

Twilight felt her heart drop at the explanation. "Alright.. thank you!" Twilight said as she ran to find the other girls.

Fluttershy was flying over a roof speaking to the birds when Twilight found her.

"Fluttershy, where are the other girls?" She asked.

"Oh, Pinkie is at Sugar Cube Corner, Rainbow Dash is with Apple Jack at Sweet Apple Acres, and Rarity is at the day spa."

"We have to gather up, I found out who may be the enemy." Twilight responded with a slight shake to her voice.

XXXXXXX

The girls had regrouped and were speaking about their information they gathered.

"...Cheerilee said she saw the same thing.."

"Does that mean Chrysalis might be behind this?" Fluttershy asked with fright in her voice.

"I'm afraid so.. We have to warn Celestia.." Twilight informed them.

Everyone nodded with slight grim faces. Twilight wrote a letter to Celestia and sent it out.

"I just hope we can defeat her again.." Rarity murmured with a hoof on her cheek.

"Don't worry we will." Twilight reassured.

XXXXXXX

Black Heart was with Celestia and Luna, they were trying to help get rid of her malice she held towards the dark blue Alicorn. Although it seemed that Black Heart was struggling on keeping her composure, she wanted to desperately off the Alicorn, but she knew she had to wait for the right moment, with a deep breath and calm mind, she slowly regained her composure and seemed very slightly relaxed.

This made Luna and Celestia smile slightly.

"We seem to be making progress." Celestia said with a smile.

Before they could speak again, a letter had suddenly appeared.

Both Luna and Celestia read it. "..It seems that she's returned.. We definitely have to be careful and keep our guard up.."

"Who's returning?" Black Heart asked curiously.

Luna and Celestia looked at each other for a few seconds. Should they tell her? Would she want to join Chrysalis after explaining?

"Distant relatives.. They can be a handful.." Luna explained carefully.

Black heart tilted her head for a second before nodding. As Black Heart began walking back to her room, she caught a glimpse of something black through the window. She looked and only saw a bird.

'must be seeing things..' She thought as she went to her room.

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna were sitting in their room thinking of strategies.

"So.. what do we do? Last time Chrysalis and her army attacked was during Shining Armor's wedding, and we didn't even know it was her until the last minute.." Luna explained.

Celestia nodded. "And especially since Black Heart is still here and filled with malice, they might want to use that to their advantage.." The young alicorn pointed out.

Luna nodded. "Should we hide her away with Discord?" She asked.

Celestia took a minute to think. "That might be our best plan, Discord can take her to his world and have her there until we can take care of the situation."

Luna nodded. This battle may not be easy, but they were determined to beat the queen of changelings no matter what..

XXXXXXX

"When will be the right time to infiltrate Canterlot?"

"In three days.. we're almost in perfect conquering condition, we just need to feed off of The Dark One's malice a little longer, maybe we can 'persuade' The Dark One to join us during our conquering.. the amount of malice that is being held is great and is useful for us.."

"Shall we leave first or will you?"

"You will leave first.. I'll need you to be the key that brings us the Dark one."

"Understood. Shall we gather information on the Dark One to increase chance in success to persuade the Dark One?"

"Yes.. Gather any information you can from the Dark One so that I can use it against them.."

"Understood."

'Soon.. Equestria you will be mine.. and with the Dark One on our side, you won't stand a chance..'..


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys Izzy here! Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot happen and I've just been trying to recharge before hopping back. Well here I am now. Hope you enjoy this chapter,. Any ideas, and suggestions, or any information I got wrong, you can PM me :)

* * *

CH 13

=2 days left 11:30 A.M.=

Twilight and her friends were in an empty field, they had been training all day, they knew if Chrysalis was coming back, she was definitely stronger this time..

While they trained, they notice Fluttershy wasn't really participating. She seemed to be afraid, like she usually was.

Rarity trotted up to her lover. "Fluttershy, deary are you alright?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "I-I know we have to be ready to take down Chrysalis, but.. but I don't think I can do it.." She admitted as she looked away a bit ashamed.

Rarity nodded in understanding. "I don't think so, you've proven that you are a strong mare countless of times. You just have to have courage and believe in yourself." She said trying to cheer the young pegasus.

Fluttershy chewed her lip she didn't feel too confident in herself..

"I..I'll try.." She stated.

After a little while of gathering some courage, Fluttershy began to try and participate in the girls training.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were mostly training their wings to cause large gusts of wind hard enough to blow enemies away or trap them in a windy cyclone. Rarity and Twilight were practicing different attack based spells, and Pinkie and Apple Jack were fighting with their bare hooves, although Pinkie would occasionally take out her party cannon or get distracted.

XXXXXXX

=11:45 A.M.=

Luna and Celestia were getting their plans straight, Black Heart was still in the castle currently. She was going to be sent away with Discord tomorrow in the evening, Celestia had set a new curfew for the time being, nopony was allowed out after eight fifty at night, anypony caught outside passed the designated time would be deemed suspicious and would be sent in for questioning.

Luna was currently giving instructions to the guards, they were going to be on patrol during both night and day to make sure no suspicious activity was taking place. Meanwhile, Celestia was giving Discord his instructions on what to do with Black Heart.

"Do you think you can let her stay in your world for now?" Luna asked.

Discord gave a peppy smile. "Sure can, when do I take her?"

"Tomorrow evening, so make sure she has everything she needs so that she can't find a reason to come back." Celestia explained.

Discord nodded. "No problem!"

XXXXXXX

=12:35 P.M. 1 Day left=

Black Heart and Discord were at her home packing everything she needed, while she was packing up, Discord was currently taking care of other business.

As Black Heart brought her suitcases out of her house, she looked over and her eyes became as small as pin pricks. At a nearby cafe, Discord and Luna were making out..

She felt her heart start to throb uncontrollably as a sudden force of wind began blowing out of control. Thunder and lightning began and were out of control as Black Heart felt unbearable pain, Discord had lied, he never loved her.. He used her for his own pleasures..

She let out a loud, ear shattering wail as nearby windows shattered. All of her pent up rage, anger, and despair had finally spilled over, she let out a large dark energy ball and threw it near the couple, making the cafe collapse.

" ** _YOU LIED TO ME DISCORD_**!" She wailed.

All the ponies covered their ears as Black Hearts loud reverbed voice was hurting their ears.

She flew over to the cafe and saw that they disappeared, she yelled out angrily.

" _ **I WILL FIND YOU DISCORD AND LUNA! JUST YOU WAIT!**_ "

Black Heart then flew towards Canterlot, she knew they would be there..

XXXXXXX

"The weather seems to be out of control.."

"It's alright Fluttershy, it'll pass.."

The young pegasus looked over to Rarity. "ohh I'm not about it, the clouds are turning in a circle, almost like a cyclone.. a dangerous one at that, there's lightning around it.."

Rarity came up to her lover. "I'm sure Rainbow Dash and the other weather ponies will handle it.."

=With Rainbow Dash=

Rainbow Dash was currently at the heart of the cyclone trying to disperse the clouds, but it seemed to be resisting her kicks and pushes, almost like it was bound by some sort of spell.

She growled as she felt a familiar presence near her.

"Discord if this is your doing.."

Discord dramatically gasped. "Me? I wouldn't dare make such horrid weather!"

Rainbow Dash, however wasn't happy. "Just get rid of it!"

Discord tsked and with a snap of his fingers….. Nothing happened.

"See, it wasn't my doing." Discord said with a huff.

Rainbow Dash sighed as she continued her fight. "How the heck could this be happening then!?"

"Maybe it's just a storm passing by?"

The young pegasus panted from losing her breath. "M-maybe.."

XXXXXXX

"The plan was a success."

"Perfect.. We shall head out now."

"Now?"

"Indeed, with the dark one already wreaking havoc, we can take advantage!"

"As you wish."

Soon, the sounds of thousands of wings were heard as Chrysalis was finally making her move..


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys Izzy here with a brand new chapter, I hope you enjoy! I spent a lot of time and effort with this one. Any Suggestions, Ideas, any information I got wrong, Or Questions you can P.M. me :)

* * *

CH 14

"This storm.. It isn't normal."

"The storm is the least of our worries Sister, I need you to see this.."

Celestia walked up to Luna, who was looking at the T.V.

' _ **In other news, Ponyville's most recent resident, Black Heart was reportedly seen destroying a cafe after witnessing Princess Luna and Discord together. Witness say she was seen heading towards Canterlot.**_ '

Celestia was silent for a few seconds. "Chrysalis must've done this.. You were with me the whole time.."

"What now? She's already held Malice for me for over eight hundred years.. This might've been the last straw for her.."

"We'll have to wait for her to come. We'll have to try to make her believe us."

"What will happen if that doesn't work?" Luna asked as she chewed her lip.

"We'll have to reseal her.."

Luna nodded. Hopefully, they can convince her..

XXXXXXX

Discord flew back to Black Hearts home and was confused when she wasn't there.. he looked around as best as he could, he looked a little surprised when he saw a cafe in rubble.

He walked over to the ponies around it. "What happened here?" He asked.

A young male looked at him. "You should know! You caused this!" He yelled.

Discord got confused. "Me? How could I?"

"After your make out session with Princess Luna, that new mare, Black Heart when beserk and destroyed my cafe!"

The young male's face dropped. "Luna and I?! Surely you're mistaken.."

"Listen pal, I know what I saw and I saw you and the princess makin' out here!"

Discord flew away. 'Maybe she was the cause of this storm…' he thought to himself.

As he was flying towards his destination, a realization hit. 'She's after Luna!'

With a snap of his fingers he had appeared right beside The two princess'.

"Luna! I see Black Heart isn't here yet.." He commented.

Luna nodded. "Chrysalis must've found out about Black Heart and used her to wreak havoc.. We have to try and stop her!"

Before they could react, an explosion had made its way in the castle. Luna and Celestia covered their faces as the harsh rain and wind made its way in the castle.

" _ **LUNA! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"**_

The three of them covered their ears. Black Hearts voice sounded reverbed and high pitched, it was enough to break glass..

Celestia looked towards Black Heart. "BLACK HEART! LUNA HAS DONE NO WRONG! AS A WITNESS I SAW HER HERE WITH ME THE WHOLE DAY!" She shouted through the harsh winds.

 _ **"LIAR!"**_ Black heart screeched.

Suddenly the storm hardened, it was to the point where you could call it a hurricane, trees fell everywhere, most of them breaking buildings nearby.

"Black heart is right.. Why don't you just tell the truth.."

Celestia and Luna's eyes became small as they recognized the voice.

"Chrysalis.." They growled.

Chrysalis flew out from behind Black Heart. "Hello there girls! I found this poor lost soul after seeing Luna making out with Discord, terrible really. How could you take somepony who's spoken for?"

Luna looked furious. "THAT WAS YOUR MINIONS AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Chrysalis feigned hurt. "How dare you! I would never do such a thing! Black heart, are you going to let her lie like that!?"

Black heart snarled as she began charging a dark energy ball. " _ **YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY FAMILY! MY HOME! MY HAPPINESS! AND NOW MY LOVE! GO TO HELL!"**_

As she tossed the energy ball, it was suddenly blasted away.

everyone gasped and looked over and saw Twilight Sparkle, and she looked pissed.

"Chrysalis! Taking advantage of Black Heart! How low can you go!?"

" _ **GO AWAY TWILIGHT! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!**_ "  Black heart screeched.

"It does if you're attempting to hurt Luna! Black Heart! What you saw back there was Chrysalis's changelings trying to fool you, so that you could destroy everything! She's just using you!"

Black Heart didn't listen. Her fury and despair were interfering with her judgement. " _ **HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!"**_

Soon, Twilight flew up to the angry mare, and tackled her. Meanwhile, Chrysalis was approaching the young princess.

"Luna, with her at my side, you stand no chance. So surrender now, or your downfall will be right here, right now." She said with an intimidating voice.

Luna got into a battle stance. "There is now way I will let you destroy equestria!"

"So be it, you have signed your death warrant, you fool.."

With a quick call, all the changelings gathered and began to fight.

=With Black Heart=

Black heart and Twilight were continuously fighting with their magic. The young alicorn was determined to keep the corrupted female away from Luna.

" _ **Step away Twilight! Luna deserves what she has coming for her, and more!"**_

Twilight growled and blasted Black heart away. "I can't do that Black Heart! You have to see she is innocent! Chrysalis is just using her changelings on you! Luna would never take Discord away from you especially when she's already spoken for!"

Black heart shook her head rapidly. " _ **You're lying! What makes you think she won't take my last piece of happiness away from me!?**_ "

As the two shot at each other, Twilight yelled in rage. "BECAUSE WE'RE DATING!"

Black heart stared the purple alicorn down. " **You're lying.."** Her voice sounded almost like it was a whisper.

" _ **You're just trying to protect her because it's your duty!**_ "

Black heart let out a loud screech as she shot at Twilight, Twilight shot back, both of their beams trying to hurt the other.

"It's not just my duty! I love her!" She yelled as she forced her bright purple beam towards the corrupted female.

" _ **She took Discord away from me! "**_ Black heart yelled back as she also forced her pitch black beam at the purple alicorn.

"Chrysalis is using you! She just wants to destroy equestria! Once she's done she'll get rid of you!"

" _ **YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"**_ With all her force, she shot Twilight away from her.

She looked towards the castle, Chrysalis was fighting with Luna while Discord was fighting off her changelings. Black heart raced her way towards the fight, only to have her wing shot.

With a loud THUD she landed face first into the ground, she looked over and saw a disheveled Twilight still trying to keep her away.

"Black Heart! I will prove Chrysalis is using you!" She yelled as she panted slightly.

Twilight showed her to the battle scene. "What do you see here?" She asked.

" **I.. I see Chrysalis fighting Luna, and Discord fighting some other ponies.."**

"Now watch those ponies carefully.." Twilight instructed.

Black Heart eyed a changeling carefully, as it got pushed back, it suddenly transformed into Fluttershy and went after Discord acting like said pony!

Black heart shook her head rapidly. " **No.. Chrysalis lied to me.."**

Suddenly, the storm slowly died down. all that was left was dark clouds.

Black heart looked at Twilight with sad eyes. "Why.." She asked in a small voice. " _ **WHY DOES EVERYONE I TRUST BETRAY ME! "**_

After her loud yelling, the storm started back up again, but much worse, small tornadoes began forming and wreaking havoc.

With a loud scream, Black Heart charged a large dark energy ball and blasted it towards the castle, causing it to break more. Half of the castle had been destroyed, the other half was partially broken and barely held together.

Twilight's eyes were wide with horror. Her mentors home was practically in shambles, she watched as Luna, Celestia, and Discord try to recover from the blow they received, Chrysalis was trapped under rubble, and the changelings had their wings stuck in some giant rocks. She looked over to Black Heart, her appearance seemed different.. Her mane was poofed out and seemed to have a mind of its own, and her eyes had turned pure black as the glow around her eye began to pulsate.

Her eyes were filled with so much rage, rage that she'd never seen before..It slightly put her off out of fear.. but she knew she had to stop her from doing anymore damage.

Black Heart stared Chrysalis down with venom.

 _ **"Chrysalis! You lied to me!**_ " She hissed as she began charging another dark beam.

Celestia and Luna looked up to her. "BLACK HEART! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Luna yelled.

Black Heart directed her pitch black eyes towards Luna. " _ **AND WHY NOT!? EVERYONE I TRUST ALWAYS HURT ME IN THE END! I TRUSTED IN YOU TO HELP ME WITH MY CUTIE MARK AND IN RETURN YOU TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING FROM ME! CHRYSALIS SAID SHE WAS MY FRIEND AND SHE'D NEVER HURT ME AND SHE DID! SHE DESERVES WHAT SHE'S GETTING TO HER AND MORE!"**_

Twilight managed to tackle the young mare into the ground.

"Black Heart that's enough! You don't need to do this anymore!" She yelled.

Black Heart struggled under Twilight's grasp. _**"You wouldn't understand! You don't know what it's like to be discriminated among your village and your only support is your parents, who loved you unconditionally only to have them slaughtered by a psychaotic princess who was meant to help you with your problem! You wouldn't understand the pain of having everypony betray you at every turn! You don't know that kind of pain and suffering!"**_ She snapped.

Twilight looked at her with sad eyes. "You're right.. I wouldn't understand. But there is more to life than suffering in silence! We can help you!"

Suddenly, the storm stopped. Only dark clouds remained. " **How can you… How can you help me.. WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"** Black Heart raged as she fought Twilight's grasp.

"Because that's what friends are for!"

Black Heart stood silent.. her appearance slowly shifted back to normal. " **You..You're my friend..?** " Her voice was a near whisper, as the reverb in her voice died down slowly.

Twilight nodded. "I am your friend, I've seen a side of you that is amazing. You just need to let go of all your pain and sadness.. You'll feel better."

Black Heart was silent. Slowly, a single tear fell from her eye, her lip quivered as she suddenly broke out into loud sobs.

Luna and Celestia watched from a distance, they nodded with approval as they found all of her agony and malice slowly drain away.

While they were all momentarily distracted, Chrysalis freed herself, and slowly escaped to form a new plan for domination..


	15. UPDATE

Hey guys, izzi here. I'd like to apologize about the long hold I've had on the story so far. I've just been taking a break as I'm trying to get a job and/or go back to college, Although I do have news, I've begun my recreation on my very first story I posted. So you should be seeing it posted in due time. I've done a lot of polishing and cleaning so hopefully it'll finally make sense and actually work out in the end as I really don't want it to go to waste since this was my magnum opus. I promise to update soon. While I'm recreating my story, you can all pass me suggestions, questions, Ideas or whatever you want towards my way. just keep in mind _**I DON'T ROLEPLAY!**_ _Many_ of you have been trying to do some rp nonsense with me and honestly I'm tired of it. I used to do that nonsense but I've longed abandoned it. Please keep rping out of the picture when addressing me. Anyway that was all. Have a wonderful day and enjoy yourselves :)


End file.
